Justice 2
by ceroxon
Summary: With Ranma married to Akane, Ukyo travels to the legendary temple of the god of justice, asking that Ranma be forced to fulfill a promise


Ranma 1/2 manga fanfiction

by Gary Kleppe

The characters of Ranma 1/2 are the creation of and rightful property ofRumiko Takahashi. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.

This story refers to events that took place in Ranma 1/2 vol. 19 parts 4-8 (the "Secret Sauce" storyline). A fansubbed version of this can be downloaded at . /~doyama/ranma/

This is not my Fanfic, I found it in an old website.

** JUSTICE**

She trudged forward, ever forward. Her leg sank deeper into the snow with each step. There was supposed to be a path, but with the ground covered in white, there was no way to know whether she was actually following it. Still, she moved forward.

Justice. That was what she had come for. That was her right. She kept the thought in mind as she forced herself to keep moving. The wind whistled as it blew snow into the air, spraying icy droplets onto her face. Her cheeks and nose felt numb. There was nothing to push her onward, nothing other than her fiery determination, and the voices accompanied by sniggering laughter.

*Heard the latest? Ukyo got dumped by her fiance.*

*Now she'll NEVER find a husband.*

Why did the painful things stay in memory, while the happy times faded away? She had had fun as a child, making okonomiyaki with her father, playing with Ran-chan. But it got harder and harder to remember what that had been like.

A vast sea of white surrounded her on all sides, with nothing else in sight. She should have turned back long ago. The temple she sought could be miles away - if it even existed at all; only some written rumors said that it did. She could have been in her hotel room by now, sipping hot tea and savoring the delicious warmth.

Yes, she thought, any sensible person would've turned back. But...

*Did you hear? Ukyo went up north looking for some legendary temple! She didn't find it, though.*

*I hear she just gave up. What a loser!*

*Yeah. No *wonder* she's an old maid.*

Forward.

After long (minutes? hours? days?) of walking, a building came into view. It was a modest size house, with a wide, curved roof that covered a wooden porch.

A large snowdrift blocked the front door. Ukyo grabbed the giant spatula from her back, and began shoveling. It probably wasn't the right place, but there might be people stuck inside in need of help. Besides, at least they'd be able to tell her where she was.

With the snow moved, Ukyo tried the door and found it unlocked. She entered into a small room with no furnishings. The air wasn't really warm, but less cold than the outside.

A somewhat pudgy, middle-aged man, dressed in simple robes, sat on the floor. He was nearly bald, with only a thin layer of hair that Ukyo had to look close to see. He gazed at her with an unreadable expression.

Ukyo bowed. "Hello! I'm very sorry to barge into your home like this."

"You are welcome here, young lady." Standing up, the man returned the bow. "Not many visitors come here."

"Thank you." She smiled politely. "I came seeking the temple of Seigisama. I'd heard it was up this way."

"You seek the Lord of Justice? For what reason?"

"A promise," she said. "A broken promise."

"Oh?" He stared at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Tell me more."

"My fiancee, Ran-chan." She felt anger and pain rising within her. "He promised long ago to look after me forever. And now he's... he's married another woman!"

"Promised long ago?" the man repeated, turning the words into a question.

"Yes." They had been children. Would the Lord of Justice consider the promise of a five-year-old valid? But it didn't matter. "And again, just last year, Ran-chan said that he would keep the promise!"

"Was the promise freely and knowingly given?" the man asked impassively. "Without duress of any kind?"

"It- It was given!" Ukyo backed up a bit, suddenly feeling paranoid. Why was the man taking *Ranma's* side? "What kind of question is that!"

"I meant no disrespect, young lady. I know nothing of your situation or your history with this 'Ran-chan.' I merely play the 'Devil's Advocate,' though that is not an expression I care much for. Please be cautious. You see things from your own point of view. That is human nature. But Seigisama views all perspectives. Many have come here over the years to seek justice, and for few is it what they expect."

*Damn it,* Ukyo thought. He was obviously telling her to turn back, that she was wasting her time here. But, damn it, she was in the right! Ranma had made a promise to look after her forever. She had a perfect right to hold him accountable for it. That was justice.

Besides, she knew what the voices would say if she were to turn back after having coming this far.

"I'm here for justice," she said, in a voice that allowed no further argument.

"Very well. Step through that doorway." He pointed to an open portal behind him. Ukyo bowed formally, and then quickly stepped through.

The room was bare, except for a head of carved stone that hung from the far wall. It was an unattractive, round face, with an unsmiling expression and piercing, cold eyes. Ukyo approached and stood before it, wondering what she should do next.

"I want Ran-chan to fulfill his promise!" she announced. "I want justice!"

From above, she heard something softly shift. She looked up, and saw that a hole had opened in the ceiling. Without warning, water poured out of it onto her.

"Hey, Akane, here's a present we forgot to open."

"Another one?" Akane eyed the unmarked shoebox warily. "I don't remember seeing this before."

The box shook a bit, and the top fell off. Akane cautiously leaned over and peered at the contents.

"Oh! Look, Ranma, what a cute little puppy!" The small black dog squirmed a bit as Akane picked it up, cradling it in her arms.

"Oh yeah. Cool, I like dogs." Ranma lifted the box to examine the bottom. "Wonder who sent it?"

"Who knows?" The dog struggled in Akane's grasp.

"Oh, he's so nervous. It's okay!" She looked down at the puppy.

"Correction. *she's* nervous." The dog twisted its body, turning its back toward Akane.

"You'd be nervous too if someone was checking out your privates, Akane."

"Oh, honestly, Ranma! She's just a dog!"

"Just a dog," Ranma repeated. Then, suddenly, he ran into the kitchen and zipped back, a kettle of hot water in hand. He doused the puppy. It shook itself indignantly.

"What was that for?"

"Just checkin'. You know, she could be like... um, like Shampoo." Ranma looked closer at the dog. "Hey, look at this collar!" Akane recognized the characters printed on it.

"That's the same character that Ukyo wears on her shirt." Akane thought for a moment. "That must mean that Ukyo must have sent the dog!"

"Yeah. That was nice of her to do. Y'know, nobody's seen her in a couple weeks. Wonder where she is?"

The puppy yelped at Ranma, shaking her head up and down.

Ranma scratched his head. "Um... what's she saying?"

"I think she's hungry. Do you know what dogs eat, Ranma?"

"Um..." Ranma stared at the collar. "Okonomiyaki?"

Akane laughed. "Dog food, of course. You could never feed okonomiyaki to a dog."

"Dog food, right. I'll head over to the store and buy some. Also a doggy dish, and whatever else I think of while I'm there. Y'know, having a dog is pretty cool. They're man's best friend, right?"

"It's also a lot of work. You have to feed her, take her for walks, make sure she gets all her shots..."

"Yeah, I know that." Ranma patted the dog's head.

"Don't you worry, li'l doggy. I'll look after you."

And he did.

END

This was an attempt at a "one hour" fic - though it actually took more than two hours. Seigisama is a made-up name for a made-up deity. If anyone has a better idea for a name, or knows of such a god from actual Japanese mythology, please let me know.

When I sent this to the fanfiction mailing list, Anand Rao commented:

"Did she really need magic water to turn into a bitch?"


End file.
